1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved clam shovel especially suited for digging razor clams in the surf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In digging razor clams, only large clams of legal size may be kept. The smaller clams must be released. Conventional clam shovels used for digging razor clams have long, narrow blades which extend continuously from side to side and end to end of the blade throughout its length, somewhat similar to a small garden spade. In digging razor clams in the surf, the blade of such a shovel is inserted into the sand seaward of the clam in the surf. As soon as the blade penetrates the sand beneath the surf, water readily soaks into the compacted sand and loosens it. When the clam is dislodged, it quickly tries to escape, as it would, unless the clam digger stoops down and grasps the clam with one hand or places one foot over it to press it against the shovel blade until the clam is brought up and out of the water. This is a difficult procedure for anyone, and as a result frequently the clam escapes. However, the described clam-digging procedure with a conventional clam shovel is even more difficult for those of us who are physically handicapped and who cannot stoop or who must keep both hands on the shovel handle and both feet on the sand for balance.
Other clam-digging devices have been suggested, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,336,203; 2,035,799; and 2,987,836. However, all such prior devices are of a complex, expensive construction and are difficult to use. Moreover, they could not be easily and successfully used for digging and retaining only razor clams of legal size in the surf, and do not overcome the aforementioned difficulties in digging razor clams.
Various forked digging or spading tools have been suggested as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 126,465; 1,135,820; 1,621,715; and 3,095,228. Even if such devices were used to dig razor clams in the surf, which is not suggested by such patents, the devices do not have forked blades of a nature which would capture only legal-sized clams while allowing under-sized clams to escape and would not necessarily retain a razor clam on their blades without use of the digger's hands or feet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, easy-to-use clam-digging shovel suitable for digging razor clams in the surf and having a blade that will capture and retain clams of legal size while permitting undersized clams to escape, all without the use of the hands or feet of the digger in conjunction with the blade.